


Summertime sadness

by queerspacedeer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerspacedeer/pseuds/queerspacedeer
Summary: The Pathfinder puts "Summertime Sadness" on rapeat as he remembers his last meeting with Reyes on Kadara. The Tempest crew is less then pleased.





	Summertime sadness

**Author's Note:**

> There may be spoilers. The Tempest location is changed after outpost was established, because I needed so.
> 
> Thanks to KadaraKings for inspiration and editing. Wouldn't be nothing without you.
> 
> And thanks to my friend One cat, that helped me in my native language.

Scott has not seen Reyes in a couple of weeks, and most likely will not be able to see him again in as much time, if not more. The Pathfinder had seen a lot since his last time in Kadara; on the Elaaden the krogan boiled blood, and then on Eos the kett and Roekaar could not sit quietly, and then there was the chase after the Archon and the search for the other arks. On top of that, his man also had a lot of worries after the overthrow of Sloane Kelly. But how Scott fucking yearned for him.

"SAM, turn on the music, please," Ryder asked. 

They were heading for Nexus, he had a couple more free hours left in reserve to indulge in memories.

"Pathfinder, should I play the same song as yesterday?"

"Yes, and put on repeat, please."

The Tempest was an excellent ship, but it had one small drawback: poor noise insulation on the bridge of the captain.

"Oh no, not ‘Summertime Sadness’ again," Kallo sighed painfully, communicating with the rest of the crew on the radio. "Ryder turned on the same song again. Kill me now."

"Oh don’t be rude, he is sad."

"He is sad, and for some reason we must suffer," the pilot said to Suvi. "If you do not mind, take control for yourself, and I'll go get some fresh air."

"There's no fresh air on the engine deck," she muttered to herself.

In the meantime, Scott stretched out on the bed, and recalled his last visit to Kadara. 

\-------- 

He flew to the newly established outpost Ditaeon to make sure that everything was fine. After the solemn speech for Addison, he heard a familiar laugh behind him.

"Here he is, the knight in shining armor. Although I would prefer you out of your armor," Reyes said, hugging Ryder and kissing the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Pervert." Scott turned in Reyes's arms and was immediately drawn into a passionate kiss.

"I'm serious, I will give you ten minutes to run to the Tempest and change clothes," another kiss. "I do not want to waste time because your ‘fancy suit of the savior of mankind’ gets jammed at the most inopportune moment. And besides, my people look after everything here, you can relax and take the day off."

Ryder had no choice but to obey, considering that he himself was tired of constantly meeting with his man dressed in his ‘shell’. He flew like a bullet past Liam and Jaal, who were waiting for him at the exit, telling them while on the run not worry and to not wait for him for dinner. He decided to ignore Liam's answer, but he mentally set himself a reminder to, the next time they are in a Remnant vault, push him into the gravity well, preferably when it is disconnected. The Tempest met Scott with silence. Everyone who wanted to had went to solid ground, and the only ones who didn’t want to were Gil and Kallo.

"Hmm," Scott cleared his throat to attract the attention of the couple, who were leaning over their next engineering excitement being developed in their spare time.

"What, I thought you...", Gil was surprised.

"I need to remove this armor, and as quickly as possible," Ryder interrupted, taking off his bracers as he walked. "Help would come in handy."

"Someone's get laid today," Gil said, not even trying to hide the grin. Nevertheless, he promptly helped remove the remaining armor.

"See you," Scott said, tugging on the sweatshirt as he went, and running out onto the landing in front of the ship, where Reyes was already leaning against the Nomad.

"This time I'll drive. No offense, you have many other talents," the man chuckled, hopping into the car, "but driving is not on that list."

While they were driving, Scott had time to relax. He had needed it for a long time. He shrugged his shoulders. Outside his Pathfinder's cabin on the Tempest he was always tense. Since the moment he became Pathfinder too much has depended on him. And how nice it was when he did not have to be constantly on alert when there was someone nearby who could take care of him.

"We’ve arrived," Reyes smiled gently, stopping the car near the area between two rocks. "You'll like it, I promise."

Ryder did not remember being here before. From the side it seemed that the narrow passage led to the cave, but after passing Reyes, he saw that the rocks simply form a semicircular room, in the center of which is a hot spring. Near the source was a tent.

"Surprise," the man turned to Scott. "And, before you start to heckle me with questions, yes, it's absolutely safe. I climbed there myself and I’m still in one piece, as you shall soon see." Reyes said with a wink.

"I confirm this environment is completely suitable for the human body, Pathfinder. Mr. Vidal and I conducted all necessary tests."

"I did not expect... all this is for me?"

"No, I only practice on you. Of course, it’s for you, fool. Now come here, let me save you from those troublesome clothes," Reyes said, taking Scott's hand and pulling him toward.

Reyes's hands immediately climbed under the Pathfinder's sweatshirt, rolling it up and forcing him to raise his hands to remove it and throw it aside. The cool evening air chilled his flushed skin, forcing Scott to cling closer to the other man and pull him into a sensual kiss. It was nice to feel how Reyes smiles into the kiss as his hands, still clothed in leather gloves, stroke his neck, then clavicles, and then descend below, to the zipper on the jeans. As soon as it was open, Scott pulled the jeans down along with the linen and, stepping over them, cringed.

"I take it you're not going to undress yourself?"

"I'm enjoying the view," Reyes said, but nevertheless reached for the zipper on his suit.

Ryder did not know where to put himself in the meanwhile, so the best thing he could think of was to reach for the kiss again and help another man get rid of his clothes quickly.

"Of course, we can continue this way for ages, because I'll never tire of kissing you," Reyes said, breaking the kiss. "But I think it's better to stick to the program."

"And what is that, may I ask?" - Scott asked, hugging his hips against Reyes and feeling how his hands fall on his buttocks, lightly squeezing them.

"The one I fuck you all night in the water, then again in the tent," Reyes whispered, pressing his lips to Scott's ear. "And if you are a good boy, then again in the Nomad Now come here." 

While saying this, Reyes picks Scott up so that he has to grab on with his thighs around Reyes’ waist. With the Pathfinders arms around his neck, he carried them into the hot water. Settling comfortably was not difficult, because Reyes would not be the king of Kadara if he could not plan everything in advance. From the moment he was informed about this place, he knew how everything should be, and, most importantly, what he would do with his favorite Pathfinder.

The cave was lit by a soft orange light from the small bulbs running from the generator. For a convenient entrance to the water, a staircase was installed, and a plaid blanket was spread alongside. There were also a bucket with chilled whiskey, glasses and exotic fruits from Aya. A bit further the tent with soft mattresses and pillows was erected.  
Reyes lowered Scott to the floor by the stairs and down to the hot spring.

Scott lowered his foot gently, testing the water. Of course, it was silly to be afraid of anything, because Reyes was already there and looked more than pleased. But the Pathfinder still remembered well how he accidentally landed in one of the lakes on Kadara, before the Remnant's vault was activated.

"I’ve missed you," Scott said, stepping up to Reyes so that there was no space left between them. "I've been thinking about you, every fucking day."

"I want to hear the details." Reyes's voice faded a bit as he held his thumb over Ryder's lower lip, holding of his chin with one hand, and the other hugging his waist, "tell me."

"I was thinking about us: where on the Tempest we could, well, you know ..." Scott stammered.

Yes, he flirted with Reyes self consciously. They had already been together more than one time, but Pathfinder was still wildly embarrassed when it came directly to sex and talking about it.

"What a naughty boy, there are not many secluded nooks on your ship, they could easily catch us," Reyes whispered to Scott in the ear, dropping his hand from the waist below. "Or would you like someone to see us?"

He felt unbearably hot his legs were shaking, but he could not understand whether it was from the hot water, or from Reyes's hot body and his words.  
He held onto the shoulders of his man, as if he could drown, although in some measure that was the truth. Every touch of Reyes, every kiss of his, dragged Scott deeper, making him want more. He wanted to completely dissolve in this feeling.

Scott gasped as he felt Reyes's hands slip behind him, pushing open the halves of his buttocks, and the hot water filled the space. He put his head on the man's shoulder, trying to hide his blazing cheeks. There was something exciting and frightening at the same time in the thought that if Reyes starts stretching him in the water and it gets inside, how would it feel? And, as if feeling his thoughts, Reyes pressed his index finger to his hole, pressing, but not yet entering it.

"Tell me, is that what you want?" Asked the man, touching Pathfinder's ear with his lips.

"Yes." Reyes could feel Ryder's lips moving on his neck rather than hearing him, and he clearly felt Scott lean back, putting his weight on in his lower back.

After a couple of agonizing seconds of waiting, Ryder felt the finger slowly enter him, overcoming the resistance of the muscles, and also slowly leaves it, for a moment revealing the delicate skin of anus.

"Everything is fine?" Reyes asked, and only after feeling the nod, continued his sweet torture.

His hands scraped Reyes's back so hard that even his short fingernails left marks. There was too much: Reyes' hot breath on his neck; Hand gently holding his buttock; Nimble fingers, stretching, spreading, filling; Water, tending to flow into him, diverge around the waves and envelops their bodies.

"I ... Reyes," Ryder groaned, then pressed against Reyes, so that their cocks rubbed against each other, then moved away, trying to get as deep as possible on the man's fingers. "Please, I can't ..."

"Cariño," Reyes said. Picking up Scott, he put him on the edge of the hot spring, where the plaid blanket was. "Hush now, be patient."

A couple of seconds left him to reach out to condoms and lubricant. Dropping it on his fingers, he was about to return to Scott's anus, but he stopped Reyes's hand.

"Please, fuck me," Ryder said, leaning back.

Reyes didn't have to ask twice. Distributing the lubricant to his cock, then he put it on Scott's hole and began to sink slowly into it, ready to stop at any time. Ryder's hair, usually carefully laid, was disheveled, half-closed eyes glittering, the flush from his cheeks spread to the neck and chest. From the half-open mouth flew such sweet moans that Reyes could have come only by listening to them.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Reyes asked, beginning to move.

Scott feels numb: he feels too good to talk, and he hopes that Reyes understands this, crouching from the fact that a man's dick reached his prostate. Once more and more. He crumpled the blanket in his fists, his abdominal muscles cramped with excitement. He curled one foot around the man's waist, and the other was on his shoulder. And as if that was not enough, Reyes pressed his lips to his ankle and stroked the bone on it. From under his eyelashes, Scott saw Reyes leaning closer to him, as his bronze skin poured into the orange light of the bulbs, and his eyes, usually of deep hazel color, seemed to be cast in gold, like some wild animal. 

And somewhere in the backyard of consciousness, between the incoherent "more" and "please" he caught himself thinking that there is a kind of irony in that they travelled in high tech ships through dead space to another galaxy and ... found themselves in a cave, indulging in primitive animal like sex. But all these thoughts evaporated from his head when Reyes's dry, hot lips touched his crooked lips, kissing, subordinating. Scott couldn't stop moaning even during the kiss, and it seems that this finally brings Reyes to the line on which he himself has been for a long time. The man took his strained cock into a fist and after a few quick movements, Scott came.

"Reyes," Scott sighed, feeling the pleasure fill him, the body becoming weightless and as if hovering, and far above Reyes's head the stars were spinning on the uneven ceiling of the cave.

Ryder's orgasm pushed the other man over the top, and the wild and animal that usually hides behind grins and sarcasm, climbed out and bit the skin on Pathfinder's neck. Of course, afterwards he would have felt guilt for the pain, but he needed to put his mark, make Scott his own.

"Mine," words more like a roar, when Reyes finally caught up with the orgasm, "Scott."

Reyes settled on his side next to Ryder, who was lying with his eyes closed, trying to recover.

"I'm sorry," Reyes said, tracing his bite with his fingers.

"I don't hear remorse," Scott said, still he did not open his eyes, his body seemed so heavy and tired.

"Because it's not," the man smiled, "I want everyone to know that you are mine."

"Everyone already knows this, Mr. Pathfinder is my plus one," Ryder smiled, turning so as to see Reyes's face. "I do not know what I want more: to sleep or eat."

"Both can be arranged," said Reyes and kiss Scott, "And I hope you don't think that we are finished, do you? We have all night ahead of us."

\-------- 

Scott exhaled noisily. The memory was still fresh in his memory, but it still made the heart beat faster, cheeks blushed and cock hard. Damn Reyes Vidal! Before he drop his hand and take care of himself, he typed up one message first, then the second one immediately. Let the shady bastard suffer too.

\--------

On Kadara it was early morning, when the Reyes's omnipotent omni-tool signaled three new messages. He stretched and wiped his sleepy eyes, and began to read them in turn.

From: Scott Ryder  
To: Reyes Vidal  
I just wanted you to know that, baby, you’re the best.

From: Scott Ryder  
To: Reyes Vidal  
Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere nothing scares me anymore.

From: SAM  
To: Reyes Vidal  
Mr. Vidal, we have a situation that requires your immediate presence. The Pathfinder put Summertime Sadness on repeat. I have sent the coordinates of the Tempest.

After the first message, sleep was gone from his mind. After the second, Reyes was straining his pants. After the third however, he was quickly rising out of bed. While jumping on one leg and trying to pull on his suit, he simultaneously gave the order to the port to immediately prepare the shuttle.


End file.
